


Fujikujira

by chaostheory08



Series: Haikyuu After the Match [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Gen, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheory08/pseuds/chaostheory08
Summary: What is a fujikujira anyway? And why do those kids with Coach Ukai look like Oikawa and Iwaizumi?





	Fujikujira

**Author's Note:**

> LOL forget the second sentence of the summary. It's just me thinking out loud. And they do look like Iwaoi! ;-)
> 
> So it's another one of these short-ish one-shots based off the end of Haikyuu episodes and my overactive imagination. And boredom. Mostly boredom. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

  * [**The two kids with Coach Ukai that looks like Iwaizumi and Oikawa**](http://i.imgur.com/7h3nARz.jpg) (Keita - yellow shirt; Ryota - white and blue shirt; named after _Street Fighter_ progamers)



* * *

 

“Yacchi,” Keita said, stepping back from the older girl’s embrace, “What’s  _ fujikujira _ ?” But she was too happy at her team’s win over Kakugawa High. Heck, the guy was two meters tall!

Coach Ukai stood there, a satisfying smile on his face. He knew that Karasuno was going to do well this year and the years after that. They had a solid foundation with the 3rd years, a stable support with the 2nd years, and a bright future with the 1st years. It was the best lineup since the days of the Little Giant.

The other Karasuno supporters were making their way out to make room for others. Coach Ukai ushered Hitoka, Keita, and Ryota out to the hallway to meet the team. Ryota, in his white shirt with blue sleeves, could not stop talking about Hinata’s minus tempo quick. Keita was excited to try out the synchronized attack with his friends.

“It’s going to be a long time and a lot of effort before you guys can attempt that move,” Coach Ukai chuckled, ruffling their hair. “But with diligent training, you can do it.”

“Yeah!” the boys said, punching the air with their little fists. 

“Ah! Sho-chan!” Ryota exclaimed, pushing through the crowd and skipping over to the orange-haired middle blocker. “You were awesome!” Keita wasn’t too far behind.

“The ball was so fast!” the boy in the yellow shirt said. “How did you hit it?”

Hinata was scratching the back of his head, suddenly bashful. “I have the best setter! With him, I’m invincible,” Hinata said, patting Kageyama on the back.

The stoic setter heard Hinata complimenting him. It still sets him on edge. He turned around ready to throw insults but then he saw the two little boys laughing with Hinata. The boy in the white shirt looked at him and waved hello.

Hitoka was watching from a distance. She could not believe her eyes! There was a soft, almost smiling expression in Kageyama-kun’s face. And it didn’t look scary at all.

“Hello!” Ryota said. “I’m a setter for my team too.”

“This kid looks like Oikawa-san,” Kageyama thought. “And the other one looks like Iwaizumi-san. What do I say?”

The silence was getting awkward. Hinata was being praised by Coach Ukai so he wasn’t there to break the tension. Hitoka was helping Shimizu-senpai distribute towels. “Uhm…” the kid in the yellow shirt started, eyes shifting side to side.

“Keishin!” Coach Ukai called to his beloved grandson. “You told me they were good but this showing has exceeded all expectations.”

The whole Karasuno team greeted and bowed their former coach and trainer. The second years Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were discretely hiding behind their taller teammates. “It’s an honor that you saw us play, Coach Ukai,” Daichi spoke for them. Ukai gave him a slight nod. 

“I wanted my new students to see you guys play,” Coach Ukai gestured to Ryota and Keita. “They were easily impressed by the shrimpy,” Hinata turned pink as some of them laughed, “I guess they now have new people to look up to.”

Suga stepped forward and shook the boys’ hands. “What position do you play?”

Keita cried out, “Wing spiker!” as Ryota replied, “Setter!” at the same time. 

“Good, good,” Suga laughed. “See that big guy over there?” He pointed towards Asahi. “He’s our best spiker.”

Keita looked amazed yet a bit apprehensive. “He looks a little bit scary,” he fake whispered. Daichi, Noya, Tanaka, and even Yamaguchi laughed out loud. Asahi visibly shrank. “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it that way! I’m so sorry.” He bowed low, his ears pink.

When Suga recovered, he turned to Ryota. “I’m a setter too, you know.” The kid’s eyes lit up. “I’m not as good as Kageyama-kun though.”

“Please don’t say that, Sugawara-san!” the first year setter protested. “You are a much better teacher than I ever will be. I still have a lot to learn.”

Coach Ukai observed them silently. He was proud of these next generation of crows cultivated by his grandson. He saw how hard they worked when he was their coach and it was only now that they’re reaping the benefits. The addition of strong new members definitely helped.

“Grandpa,” Keishin approached him, “What do we need to improve? Our opponents will only get stronger after this.”

The elder Ukai scoffed. “If you’re asking me this then you’re not doing your job as a coach,” he said, crossing his arms.

Daichi kneeled down in front of the kids beside Suga. “Do you like volleyball?” he asked them.

“We love it!” the boys said in unison. 

“That’s great. How about you and your team join us at practice?” Daichi offered. 

Keita and Ryota looked to Coach Ukai. “Can we? Can we, please?” 

Daichi stood up and bowed to his former coach, “I know it was bold of me to ask them without consulting with you first. But if there is permission from you and their parents…”

“I don’t see why not,” Coach Ukai said. All faces brightened and Coach Ukai wasn’t sure who was more excited… the little kids or the high schoolers. Even the middle blocker with the glasses had a slight grin on his face while listening to the freckled boy beside him. “Ask your parents when you get home. I will inform your other teammates and we can arrange something.”

“Yes! Thank you, Coach Ukai,” Keita said, jumping up and down. 

“Thank you, Captain!” Ryota said to Daichi. 

They agreed on a weekend that became not only a friendly volleyball practice but also a sort of picnic by the kids’ parents. Hitoka made sure to take lots of pictures, especially of Tsukishima patiently teaching three kids how to block against a taller player effectively. 

“If you can do that well, you will not need a  _ fujikujira _ to outplay someone who’s taller,” the blonde middle blocker said.

“There it is again!” Keita exclaimed. “ _ Fujikujira _ ! Yacchi said that too at your game with that 2-meter guy!” 

Tsukishima looked at the small faces and bluntly replied, “It’s a shark.” Then he saw the interest in their faces turn into confusion.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, coming back from picking up a couple of wayward balls. “Even I don’t know what that is.” He smiled at the children, kneeling down to their level. “I think it’s a shark that’s the same size as Tekachu. 40 cm?” The kids nodded while Tsukishima huffed. “That’s how much Hinata needs to be of the same height as Hyakuzawa.”

“Aaah,” the kids said in unison. Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a thumbs up. 

“But it looks like Sho-chan doesn’t need any of those to play,” one of the kids said, getting one volleyball from Yamaguchi. “I want to do that too!”

“You’ll probably grow taller than him,” Tsukishima said under his breath. Yamaguchi chuckled as the three kids asked them for more practice.

* * *

Warm and fuzzies at Daisuga interacting with children. 


End file.
